Heavy Lies The Crown
by SassyShots
Summary: She has followed her sister always, returning to French Court for Mary's betrothal to the Dauphin changes nothing. What is she to do though when a boy with icy blue eyes seems to constantly be pulling her away? But nothing is as it seems in the game of thrones and royals and she finds herself wondering, are they truly King's and Queen's upon the gameboard? Or are they mere pawns?
1. Book I

**Author's Note:** Welcome, to Reign! I just jumped on the bandwagon for this show, thanks to a Netflix marathon with a friend. Though, I find myself partial to certain aspects, and highly annoyed with others. My friend shared in the trials of loving the show, and found she wanted to try her hand at fanfiction. However, she's not really into opening her own account, a bit nervous I think. So, I've decided to post her chapters for her!

 **Story Information:**  
 _*Rating:_ Fiction M- for language, adult themes/content/situations, some violence/fighting/gore, graphic material, royal scandals, and the like!  
 _*Pairing:_ Endgame, definite Sebastian/OC. There will also be faint traces of Francis/OC, and some OC/OC, and some possible Ladies/OC's traces.  
 _*Casting:_ Madelynne, _Lily Collins_. (Because apparently both of us completely adore her!)  
 _*Warning!:_ Please see below for continued information/warnings!  
 _*Credits:_ My silly, but talented, friend _**Katie!**_ I'll be beta-ing and posting this story for her, but she's done all the creation and work!

 ***Sneak Peeks/Posting Alerts/Story Extras:** Find it all on Tumblr at **SassyfiedScribbles** , your go-to for everything story related!

Support and feedback is always coveted and encouraged, and definitely welcomed, especially as my friend explores this new talent! Please keep any story hate or flaming/bullying to yourself however, positive criticism is the best way to help anyone. There are plenty of stories out there, if this one isn't for you, I encourage you to find one that is!

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own anything Reign related from the novels/TV series/any other resource. We also do not own anything recognizable/trademarked/copyrighted. All of that belongs to its own creators, authors, directors, producers, etc. We do own our original character, and personal plot bunnies!**_

* * *

 _"Give me my robe, put on my crown; I have immortal longings in me."_  
William Shakespeare  
 **-Book I-**

* * *

Hands, light and feminine, pushed at her shoulder gently in an attempt to rouse her from the blissful state of sleeping she had found herself in. But the shadows remained dark over her eyelids, an unconscious sign that it was not yet light, and Madelynne Rose Stuart wanted very little to do with the waking world a moment sooner than was necessary. Still, the gentle hands seemed to grow ever-more insistent in their prodding and despite her groaned objections, which were less than ladylike; her thick lashes soon began to flutter as her drowsy eyes fought to pry themselves open. She felt nothing but confusion as she blinked, predominantly green orbs fixed steadily on the bench seat left open in front of her, soft and luxurious though it was. The colors were rich in hue, deep crimsons and splashes of gold that rivaled that of the sun's rays. Lace and sheer panels twisted into ornate patterns along the wall, and fancy little pillows sat perfectly arranged for both style and comfort. Yet, she couldn't suppress her curiosity.

If the seat was empty, who exactly had been trying to wake her?

Her answer came to her with a gasp upon turning toward her left, the shocked sound escaping through parted lips when she caught a glimpse of the girl sitting close at her side. Her eyes widened noticeably as they darted over the girl, taking in the color of her hair that was likened to a raven's wings, her eyes that peered back in a questioning manner, the color like that of fine melted chocolates, with just the faintest touch of green near the edges. Her pale cheeks flushed under the attention she had been given, her lips were a faint pink that seemed darker where she had bitten into them with her nerves, and a small line appeared between her eyebrows as she furrowed them in confusion.

"Maddy?" She murmured, her voice soothing and tentative. "Are you alright?"

Recognition flared through said girl's mind as soon as the stranger spoke, almost as if her mind had taken a trip and suddenly found itself forced back into place. Flashes of memory flooded through her consciousness, the most recent consisting of the two nuns who had stared at them in open-mouthed fear and pain, all while the frightening stain of blood spread across the white fabric draped around their heads. She grasped for the girl's hand, knowing that she was no stranger but her sister, her twin sister at that, elder by all of three minutes. Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland.

And that...well, that made her Madelynne Stuart, the Crown Princess.

* * *

The carriage rocked smoothly and Mary continued to mutter anxiously, all while Madelynne fretted with her sister's raven locks which sat in quite the disarray. She tried in vain to soothe the windblown strands, though it seemed to be a task of which only the Gods could complete. Sighing, she settled instead on straightening the beaded and jeweled headpiece upon her sister's head, noticing that styling a royal certainly didn't seem to be one of the many chores French nuns possessed and excelled in.

Her own shining strands that resembled dark chocolate with a gentle sheen of auburn had been divided, leaving half up and half down, the gentle waves spilling down her back until they brushed lightly just above the small of it. A few loose strands framed her face while two thin braids had been wrapped and twirled around the hair piled and secured near the top of her head. Jeweled strands grouped together and were strung throughout, laying atop her head like a beaded crown, before one section split off and drifted down her back with her hair, while the other rested over the front of her shoulder, nearing her ribs. Her gown was a rich, vibrant shade of blue with stones of silver and sapphire spilling across the bodice and lace that crawled up her arms, baring her shoulders; not that the skin could really be seen from beneath the crushed velvet of her cloak, a shimmering ebony hue. Lines of four diamonds each hung from her ears, while a matching necklace settled lightly just below the base of her throat.

"-if he doesn't like me?" Mary fretted, worrying the hem of her cloak, twisting the crimson velvet between her fingers. "Nearly ten years have passed!"

Madelynne sighed, throwing her hands up a bit in frustration as she gave up on the stubborn raven colored locks, focusing instead on reassuring her sister. "Mary, who could ever not like you? You are kind, beautiful, and fair. He would be a fool!"

Timidly, Mary smiled, though her sister knew it was anything but a real one. She gripped at the elder girl's hand, her thumb rubbing a soothing line across her knuckles as Mary let out a deep breath, her own fingers tightening and lacing themselves through the ones that Madelynne had so kindly offered.

"I worry he will not be the same."

Madelynne couldn't help the noise that escaped her as she arched a single brow, the delicately groomed eyebrow rising high as her lips curled up into a sly smirk. "Well, I should hope not. How awkward, to be married to a short and clumsy princeling?"

Her sister let out a quiet squawk of humorous outrage as she smacked at Madelynne's arm, both teenage girls dissolving into a huddle of giggles as they clutched at one another. Soon though, the laughter died out as the carriage came to a sudden stop, the motion taking each girl by surprise after they had lost themselves in their enjoyment. A solid, heavy feeling settled in the pit of their stomachs, their fingers only gripping tighter to the others as they peered through the blur of lace curtains, catching sight of hazy figures spilling out from the looming stone towers above.

"I am not sure that I am ready for this, Maddy." The young queen whispered, her voice breathy and her eyes darkened in her panic.

"Sweet Mary, look at me!" The green-eyed girl implored, framing her twin sister's face with each soft hand. "This is nothing, do you understand? You are Mary Stuart, the _Queen_ of Scotland, and you have been since we were six days old! Living in the eyes of the Court, it is nothing new for you, for us. Regardless of how long we have been away. Now," She commanded, a strong expression fitting itself among her high cheekbones and plump lips. "Take a deep breath, and smile."

The Princess' speech ended not a second too soon as the side door swung open, a footman waiting patiently outside it to assist each of the Scottish Royals as they stepped from the carriage and descended the small wooden steps waiting below. The firm expression on each girl's features melted away into one of wonder and awe as they stepped into the sunlight, and Madelynne found herself unendingly grateful for the assistance as its bright rays momentarily blinded her. Blinking rapidly, she reopened them to find Mary waiting for her a few paces from the carriage steps, a smile of excitement steadily growing upon her lips. Madelynne tipped her head to the side curiously, eyes flitting to the many people lining the French castle's front walk for whatever might have spurred such a reaction when her elder sister had been so anxious only moments before, but found none.

"What has you so-" She began to ask, only for Mary to interrupt her, voice high with delight.

"The girls!"

Madelynne's head snapped to the direction her sister was pointing so quickly, she worried she might of pulled something. But that did not stop the short squeal of happiness from escaping her lips as she grasped Mary's hand, hurrying forward toward the grouping of four ladies without thought or care of what those watching on might have thought. The four girls had exited their own carriage, dressed in their finest- two brunettes, one pale blonde, and one honey blonde -with a steadily growing pile of trunks and chests in tow. They came to a stop just short of the royal sisters, each trying and failing to quiet their titters and giggles of excitement before they dipped themselves in a series of curtsies that were both silly and sloppy in their joy at meeting their lifelong friends after such a time apart. Madelynne bit back a smirk at the action, while Mary fixed them with a smile that was guaranteed to blind the population of France with her grin alone. Each Stuart held out her arms in reply, laughing aloud as the four girls jumped to hug them, clustering around both Mary and Madelynne as they cooed their greetings.

 _"-my Maddy, your hair has grown quite long!"_

 _"We've missed you so much!"_

 _"Oh, Mary! Madelynne!"_

 _"-cannot believe it has been so many years-"_

As they each pulled back, still choosing to remain quite close to the Stuart sisters, Madelynne took the moment to dab lightly at the corner of her eye, quieting the sting that appeared with the tears threatening to gather there. Nine years away from French Court and the girls both she and Mary considered family, even longer away from their homeland after leaving at the age of six. She could barely remember the feel of Scottish soil beneath her feet, much less what her homeland even looked like.

"I do hope we receive such a warm welcome from French Court," Madelynne hummed, smiling once more as she hugged the youngest among them, Alyee Livingston, to her side. "Should we, I doubt there will be much to worry over!"

"Oh, Kenna!" Mary signed, pressing a hand to the girl's cheek, before her eyes moved over the remaining girls. "Greer, Lola, Alyee. Finally, we're all together again! Madelynne and I have missed you so!"

The sound of doors thudding against stone drew each girl's attention before they could say more, and they soon found themselves turning, facing toward all those that awaited them, watching every move the young Queen of Scotland made. Mary stepped forward a pace or two, with Madelynne quick to stand at her right side, only a single step behind. Their newly reinstated ladies-in-waiting clustered just a step behind Madelynne, each of them peering around the Stuart sisters to catch a glimpse of the crowd. French Noblemen and Noblewomen lined the stone and rock walkway, awaiting their arrival and that of their King. Dressed in silks, satins, lace and leather; each person found their attentions torn between the newly arrived Scottish Queen and Princess, or the shadowed grand doors from which their royal family would emerge.

"Oh Mary!" Greer exclaimed in dismay. "Your hair! Didn't the nuns teach you anything while you've been away?"

Madelynne snickered quietly, leaning into both Kenna and Lola as they appeared at her sides, while Alyee and Greer attempted to work something of a miracle on her sister's windblown stands. "Good luck Greer, I gave it my all, but those fly-away's want to do nothing but."

"And _you_!" Kenna laughed, soft fingers gently weaving through the loose half of Madelynne's own chocolate locks. "Aren't you the picture of elegance, with your contemporary style and fancy embellishments!"

"Yes, well, Maddy's hair has always been favored to behave over mine!" Mary laughed, quickly becoming distracted by the ever-growing pile of trunks at their sides. "Oh, Greer! Those can't possibly all be clothes!"

Her sister laughed, reaching out to take Mary's cool hand in her own. "Please, do you not remember? If the Greer I know hasn't changed, we'll always be dressed in the highest of Parisian fashions."

The youngest Stuart winked over at the honey blonde Norwood, feeling only happiness at the return of her closest friend. While Mary had always held a special bond with Lola Flemming, and a near maternal bond with Alyee, Madelynne herself enjoyed a close confidence with Greer, and always found ways of entertaining trouble and mischief with the carefree and spirited Kenna Beaton.

Greer flashed her a cheeky smirk, tipping her head to the side. "Madelynne isn't wrong! There's jewelry and silver too, you know. I'm making up in volume for what I lack in station, I suppose."

Madelynne frowned at her closest friend, fixing her with a disapproving look. "As if that would ever matter to any of us. You belong just as much as the rest of us!"

She felt her hand being squeezed by Mary's in reassurance, just before the fanfare of trumpets belted out the French King's arrival. Henry II of House Valois was a sight to see as he swept forward almost majestically, each stride laced with power and purpose, a crown of gold adorned by both rubies and emeralds upon his head. His title was bellowed out by the Royal Announcer, and he did not stop until he reached halfway along the front path, a brunette beauty stationed by his side. Madelynne narrowed her eyes, intrigued by the woman's presence, for she knew from many hours of study at the convent; this was no Queen Catherine of France.

"Is that Catherine?" Mary asked, her dark eyes transfixed upon the French King.

Madelynne shook her head in denial, already sure that it could not be so, her voice trailing in her confusion. "No..."

"They are still waiting on her," Kenna informed them, stepping up until her shoulder brushed with the younger Stuart's, aiming to keep her voice secluded to the small group of six. "That is Diane de Pointers, the King's mistress. So the rumors _are_ true!"

She had been followed by the rest of the girls as they each clustered at both Mary's and Madelynne's backs, watching on and lending support with both girl's growing nerves as the moment drew closer that they might make their introductions.

"Unlike her, you'll have no trouble finding husbands here, ladies." Lola assured them, her eyebrow arched high in faint disapproval.

Madelynne bit her lip to hold back a smirk, only for her eyes to widen near comically a second later. The voices of both her sister and her friends faded into a low hum as she remained staring ahead, green eyes gleaming against the sunlight as she found herself in awe of the boy who strode forward from behind the King.

Like Henry, he carried power, purpose, and pride in his steps as he walked; and he simply took her breath away. With hair a deep brown much like hers, he looked like he had simply rolled out of bed with it, the loose strands being ruffled by a careless breeze. He was tall, she was certain, even from the length at which they were separated; a strong chest and broad shoulders, covered in both leather and suede that found themselves embellished with pieces of gold. His jawline was sharp and defined, covered with a faint hint of shadow and stubble, the thought of which made inexplicable heat bloom in her veins as she pressed a single hand to her stomach- a fruitless attempt at keeping her bearings. His brow line was serious, his cheekbones chiseled and high, but his eyes! Oh, the striking blue held a silver sheen that nearly stole the breath from her very lungs when they met her own, leaving her unable to breathe as his lips quirked upward in acknowledgement to her gaze, and those piercing eyes seemed to almost glitter with both mischief and humor.

 _"-is that Francis?"_ She heard Kenna question excitedly, her hand gripping at Madelynne's back, out of the eyes of those watching them as she leaned around to question Mary. _"He's gorgeous!"_

Not for the first time, Madelynne Stuart found herself praying that something wasn't so.

Being the twin sister to Mary, Queen of Scots, was no easy feat. A mere three minutes separated Madelynne and Mary, designating one to be Scotland's future ruler and one to wait in the wings; always learning and training just as hard, should the fates see Mary gone, but never quite in the spotlight. She studied the same languages, practiced the same strategy and legislation, excelled in crafting conversation and played at the game of kings and queens much like her sister did. But to many, she would _always_ be second best. A lot like Mary, but not quite.

It was exhausting. But how could she complain? Death threats aside, and royal obligations pushed away from her mind, she lived a life that many wished for. Still, _she_ wished for something that was hers and hers alone, not a cast off from Mary, or being viewed as a second choice between the two Stuart sisters.

And so, as she found her emerald eyes held captive by a pair of icy blues that couldn't seem to decide if they simply wanted to remain blue or swirl and mix with silver, Madelynne Stuart found herself near breathless as she hoped, prayed, practically _demanded_ of all the Gods and the universe itself; this was _not_ Francis Valois, the Dauphin of France. It could not be, she refused to let it.

"No, that is not Francis," Mary murmured with acute conviction, standing so close to her twin sister's side, Madelynne could feel her breath on her ear. "I know it isn't."

The surety in Mary's voice provoked a sweet sense of relief in Madelynne's veins, one so potent and encompassing, she felt herself sag backward slightly into Kenna's embrace. The younger girl let out a worried murmur that the youngest Stuart brushed off, clearing her throat lightly as she regained her stance, though her breath came at a much quicker rate than before. She hadn't realized just how much she yearned for the answer until Mary stated it was with such a knowing assurance, denying any possibility that it could be her betrothed they had met, nearly a decade before. It was like a floating high had overtaken her, one that didn't dim, even as the boy (who was more man, it seemed, than boy) broke their gaze with a sly smile on his face.

Or as Lola delivered potentially damning news in a voice that reached barely above a whisper as she leaned her head of brunette curls between both Mary and Madelynne's ears.

"Then that must be Sebastian!" She breathed, still holding a tone of disapproval. "The King's bastard, Diane's son."

Madelynne frowned at the derogatory title; she had never been one to appreciate the distinction of "bastard" on a child. While she did not condone adultery either, it was hardly the child's fault, was it? It wasn't as if they could help the circumstance of their own birth into the world.

"Don't worry Maddy," Kenna's tone was playful as she whispered, and the Princess stiffened when she found herself caught out. "I hear the King favors him, and I won't tell your secret!"

The green-eyed girl narrowed her eyes impishly, reaching out to bop the younger girl gently on the nose before they giggled together, and the lighter brunette gave her hip a reassuring squeeze. Out of them all, it was probably best that it was Kenna to have noticed the distraction Sebastian had proved to be for Madelynne. Greer, who always had to mind her every mistake with a lack of title, would never approve of such a dalliance. Alyee, still young and a bit naive, would sing of a possible crush to the others. Judging by her own judgement in Lola's voice, she would never approve either. And Mary, her sweet sister and Queen Mary, would remind her that of which her mother always did; she would be married for alliances, not for attraction, and certainly not simply for love. Those with royal blood typically lacked luck in matters of the heart.

Except Mary, of course. She had been in love with Francis since they were seven, and had not stopped singing his praises since. Madelynne had endless sleepless nights to prove it.

Once again, trumpets took to the air in fanfare, and Madelynne found herself jolting as she startled after being submerged so deeply within her thoughts. Her eyes snapped up from where they had drifted to the lush green of the grasses, finding themselves drawn to the approach of a second woman. Where Diane was a rich brunette with a seemingly easy and welcoming, if not slightly arrogant, appearance; this woman was the complete opposite. The blonde of her hair had faded into a darker blonde with age, and the line of her face had changed from youthful to severe. Her eyes were cold as they appraised the Stuart's arrival, sending an ominous shiver down the youngest royal's spine as a surge of malice seemed to drench her, making her shudder and take a step back. The heat of Kenna and Lola near her back had disappeared, and this time it was Mary's sudden grip at her hand, fingers tightly interlaced, that held the Crown Princess of Scotland in place. Ill-intent practically radiated from the merciless form of Catherine, Queen of France. She was absolutely nothing like the maternal figure Madelynne remembered, and she found herself saddened by the thought.

The feeling was short-lived however, as Mary suddenly inhaled sharply by her side, nearly squeezing the blood from her very fingers. Madelynne's head snapped toward her, eyes assessing her sister, whose own eyes had grown wide as her lips parted. It was a look that felt familiar, considering she had worn almost the exact same expression only moments before.

As she turned, the young Princess soon understood exactly why.

Francis the second of House Valois was just as much a sight to behold as his older half-brother. With hair that looked to be silken gold hanging in gentle waves to his ears and ruffled up against the back of his neck, and eyes a sharp blue that were clear like glass; he was an Apollo to Sebastian's Ares, she thought. Just as strong and defined, all chiseled features and sharp angles, but he was the day where Sebastian was the night. Still, they shared in their captivating gazes, proving more than capable to hold one prisoner. And he looked to be nothing like the clumsy, awkward child she had once known, with too big teeth and blonde fuzz for hair.

She swallowed harshly as he came to a slow stop a few steps before them, blue eyes trailing over each of the girls, lingering here and there, prompting a fluttery feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Flattered as she might be, Madelynne soon found herself pulling an awestruck Mary before her, giving her elder twin sister a gentle push forward before she backed away toward their ladies, purposefully breaking the Dauphin's gaze as she dipped her head down and let her knees bend in a low curtsy.

"Your Grace, Your Highness." Francis greeted them, his voice slipping over like satin and silk.

Madelynne inclined her head once more, but remained quiet, determined to assure that the attention remain on her Queen of a sister. Though, if Mary's smile grew any wider, she _would_ begin to wonder if they could count all of her sister's teeth. The darker haired Stuart girl stumbled through her introduction, bidding the Crown Prince to call her by her given name without any title, before she went on to comment about his growth. Madelynne found herself snickering quietly with the other girls, quickly lifting a hand to muffle the sound when she found the blue-eyed gaze of Francis on her, and could practically feel Mary's ire. Biting at her lip, she busied herself with looking back toward the crowd of nobles and royals both awaiting them, missing the way both Kenna and Greer backed away from her, each of the girls muttering as a stranger took place among them.

 _"-legs were always so much longer than mine. I hated that when we were little, you know-"_

"Oh, dear." Madelynne muttered, wincing visibly.

"Did your Queen just comment on my brother's... _legs?_ "

The deep, gravelly voice whispered its way into her ear, prompting her to draw in a sharp breath. Her hands flew to her chest, pressing there as it rose and fell quickly in her surprise, green orbs wide open and lips parted on the edge of a scream. Behind her, a chest rumbled with laughter, the feel of it sending a shiver coursing down her spine, and the Princess spun quickly to find the same boy who had captured each of her attentions there, standing tall with an amused grin on his face and laughter in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to chastise him, then closed it again, unable to find words as Sebastian de Pointers bowed to her, and her head inclined in return.

"Your Highness," He greeted, his voice still full of laughter.

She narrowed her eyes, the tip of her nose rising ever so slightly. "My Lord."

The title seemed to quiet his humor and he stood to his full height again, his warm body radiating heat into hers as he towered over her, eyeing her speculatively. Those silvery blue eyes seemed to almost freeze her in place as they danced along her skin, a feeling that was tangible, like silken fingers tracing her form. She breathed in sharply, the quiet sound breaking them each from their trance as he glanced up, as did she, finding that Mary and Francis had lapsed into silence, before the sunlit blonde offered his arm to her sister. Madelynne turned to join her and her sister's ladies, halting only when she found a strong arm and crooked elbow awaiting her, piercing blue eyes staring back at her from above.

"If I may, Your Highness," Sebastian hummed, arching a brow as he tipped his head toward the walkway, lined with red velvet. "You seem to need an escort."

The Princess paused only a second, ignoring the whispers of the girls and the gaze that seemed to burn into her from behind, before placing her hand securely in his, trying and failing to still the ripple of a shiver that walked its way along her spine when she felt the contrast of his rougher hand against hers.

"Madelynne," She whispered, glancing up to lock eyes with him once more. "Please, call me Madelynne."

It was silent a moment before he spoke, his tone much lower, almost raspy as he spoke. "Sebastian."

They turned in rhythm, their steps aligned and nearly synchronized as the duo followed along behind their siblings, with the small group of four ladies scurrying along after them. Eyes watched her every step, waiting for any mistake she might make, but with a reassuring squeeze from the hand guiding her along, Madelynne Stuart found her chin tipping upward and her lips spreading in a gleaming smile that could dazzle any onlooker, mistakes made or not. The man beside her let out another deep chuckle, shaking his head in something like astonished mirth, before his voice caressed her ears, the mint of his breath stirring her hair.

"Welcome back to Court, Madelynne."

* * *

 _No editing Beta. All mistakes not caught are my own and my friend's, the author's. Anything driving you crazy? Let us know! We'll fix it! :D_

* * *

 **-Heavy Lies The Crown; Story Information, Continued-**

 **Historical Accuracy:** As I'm sure most of you already know, if you really like the show and look things up, or you're a history buff- Reign has many adaptations to history that are, well...misguided, or just plain wrong. However, it makes for an interesting show! So, that being said, some of those inaccuracies will be depicted in this piece of fiction, and others might be added. That's why it's fiction!

 **Character Names: ** We're aware that some characters come without a last name, or their names have been changed from history entirely. In some of those cases, we've either given them a name, or supplemented the name that corresponds to the character from history. Such as Mary and Madelynne's Ladies; they're actually supposed to all be Mary's of some spelling, yet in the show they have different names. Some of their last names are the same though (Lola) or some didn't have a last name as a character, so we used the one they correspond to from history (Aylee).

 **Canon:** There will definitely be some divergence from canon, we can assure you. We're adding original characters, and sometimes switching things up entirely. Be prepared! This will follow along episode, though we'll be trying to avoid simply retelling them!

 **Ages:** In history, Mary is supposed to be fifteen and Francis is supposed to be fourteen (SO not happening!). In the show, we're not entirely sure what age they're trying to show them as. For the story, however, these will be their altered ages-  
-Sebastian: 19/20  
-Francis: 18  
-Mary & Madelynne: Months away from 18  
-Greer, Lola, Kenna: 17  
-Aylee: 16/17

 **Pronunciation:** Madelynne (Mad-el-ynn)

 **Shipping:** Names, anyone? :D

* * *

 _Want More? Find out about these characters and even more! Everything from sneak peeks, casting calls, looks into their lives, and discussions with the actual characters! Updates and announcements will also be posted over the stories you follow and love! Just search and follow **SassyfiedScribbles** on Tumblr now, for your special look into the fandom!_


	2. One

**Author's Note:** Finally, a new chapter that I was blessed to read over before posting! We apologize for the wait, real life is hectic over here. Kate says to enjoy! This one does have a bit of filler, but that can only be expected. It's well over six thousand words, we're sorry about the length but she's hoping to do each episode in two/three chapters. We'll see!

Support and feedback are always coveted and welcomed, especially as my friend explores this new talent! Please keep any story hate of bullying/flaming to yourself, however. Positive criticism is the best way to help anyone. There are plenty of stories out there, if this one isn't for you, we encourage you to find one that is!

 _ **Disclaimer: See Beginning Please!**_

* * *

 _"Do not tell secrets to those whose faith, and silence, you have already tested."_  
Elisabeth I

* * *

It felt startling, being led by the head matron into their rooms. Coming from the convent, nothing could have prepared Madelynne for the luxurious feel the rooms themselves portrayed. Where she and Mary had shared a single room before, their mattresses pressed up against one another for closeness; they now each had a bedchamber and bathing suite to themselves. Only their common rooms were shared; what looked to be a decently sized library and study, a small sitting nook, and a large leisure chamber with fireplaces at either end, connecting the two personal chambers. All of which was bordered on the outside by balconies, on both the common and personal bedchamber sides. The rooms were pictures of decadence, outfitted in only the finest of materials, silks, cloths, and jewels. Plush carpets and furs sat upon the floors and draped over sitting chairs or lounges, while each bed was fitted with canopies of the softest, wispy gauze that provided a small resemblance of privacy. Pillows as soft as clouds had been arranged about, covering beds and chairs alike, along with an inset window that looked out upon the gardens and further out across the waters of a bay.

"Mary," She breathed her sister's name, spinning around in a slow circle, green eyes flitting from one thing to another. "Would you _look_ at all of this?"

The raven-haired royal was too busy doing much the same as her sister to respond, each of them paying little attention as a group of manservants delivered trunk upon trunk to the rooms, passing them off into the hands of chambermaids who were all too ready to begin the long and arduous process of unpacking for the Scottish twins.

A soft touch at her shoulder startled Madelynne out of her gazing and she turned sharply, breathing a sigh of relief after catching sight of the taller girl behind her, dressed in a maidservant's dress and apron. She couldn't have been much older than her, perhaps by a year or two, with clear blue eyes and a friendly smile curling at her lips. Her hands were held aloft in front of her, gesturing toward the rich velvet that still rested upon the Princess' shoulders.

"May I take your cloak, Your Highness?" She questioned in a soft voice, spoken to soothe instead of surprise.

Madelynne, for her part, breathed in deeply as she attempted to quell the sudden alarm, obviously not yet settled after their near poisoning only a few short days before. Flashing the girl an answering smile, she nodded in her gratitude, allowing the maidservant to peel the heavy cloak from her shoulders as she stepped away. Her attentions had been captured by the sudden chorus of giggles and whispers that echoed right outside of their rooms; the grouping of their oldest friends reappearing from further down the corridor, where their own private chambers were situated. The four girls came pouring into the chamber, just as Mary's hand slipped into her own, gently tugging her down to sit beside her upon a richly upholstered couch with more than one fur throw resting over the backing. Her sister's chocolate gaze peered back into her green one knowingly, sharing in her silent reassurance that it was all going to be alright.

They were safe in French Court, once more.

* * *

"Did you see that one woman, Lady Marguerite, I think it was?" Kenna's voice was riddled with laughter as she leaned forward, eager fingers snatching up a tiny wafer treat as she leaned into the side of Madelynne's leg, from where she had perched herself upon a mound of floor pillows. "Her face could not have been more sour, it was as if she had smelt spoiled milk!"

The six girls found themselves arranged in a small circle, just a few feet from a gently rolling fireplace. Talk blossomed as light snacks and treats were shared, having been displayed proudly upon the Scottish Royals arrival to their new home. Their reintroduction to French Court had been quite rushed, what with the marriage festivities planned for later on in the evening, as the sun set.

"It was unwise of her to be so outwardly vexed," Lola hummed, her brown curls twisting about as she shook her head. "We were not the only ones to have noticed."

Madelynne lifted her hand, idly waving off both the girl's concerns and the offering of another thin cookie as she found herself leaning against her sister's side. "We cannot expect them all to like us immediately, we _are_ foreigners, after all-"

There was a sharp knock upon their door, and the quick patter of feet as one of their chambermaids rushed to answer it.

"-not to mention, our arrival _did_ interrupt Elisabeth's wedding preparations. I cannot say that I would not have been annoyed, in turn."

The sudden entrance of a stern looking woman, taller than any of the girls in the room, quieted their musings. She was dressed from head to toe in a black gown that was rather plain, aside from the detailed embroidery work done on both collar and sleeve, in equally dark threads. A single gold chain hung around her stiff neck, displaying a single cross that was encrusted with what seemed to be diamonds. Her eyes were clear but hard, her dark hair pulled into a tight bun that was similar to her severe countenance, and simple pearl earrings adorned her ears.

"Pardon the interruption Your Grace, Your Highness," The maid spoke, quietly but still yet, strongly. "Madam Lench is here to speak with you."

Mary smiled at the girl, easing any anxiousness over halting the girl's gossiping, before turning her eyes back to their unsmiling guest and offering a tentative one in return.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," She addressed both Mary and Madelynne first, dipping into a stiff curtsy, before nodding to the group of girls clustered around them. "Ladies. I have come to speak to you on Queen Catherine's behalf, about the proceedings for this evening's celebrations, and Princess Elisabeth's wedding ceremonies."

Each of the girls straightened their postures, including Madelynne, who lifted herself out of the embrace from her sister's arms. While Lola, Alyee, Greer, and Kenna each stood as the governess spoke; she and her sister watched on from the short couch, listening attentively as the woman spoke of the night's proceedings.

 _"You each have returned to French Court at both your Queen's and your Princess' own bidding. As noble ladies, it is your task to counsel them, prepare them, account for them-"_

Madelynne shifted lightly in her seat, her eyebrows furrowing the slightest amount as her lips pressed into a thin line. She did not like the way her oldest friends looked so stiff, not mention partially terrified, as the woman carried on in such a hard and cold tone of voice. It was hard to remember sometimes, that their mother had handpicked each of the four to be her daughters' friends in life, their ladies in waiting.

 _"With Princess Elisabeth's wedding, as with any event, you must acquaint yourselves, along with both Mary and Madelynne, with all visiting royalty and dignitaries-"_

Where Lola and Mary connected through their more cautious personalities, Aylee provided Mary with a soul to nurture, as her maternal instincts grew. Greer and Kenna had been picked for Madelynne; the youngest and more daringly mischievous to complement Madelynne's own tastes for spirited wildness, and Greer to help ease such, without being as stern as Mary or Lola would assume. Greer too was more lighthearted than she let out, but her lack of title had always given her the necessary reminder that everything each girl said or did could be construed in such a way, and not all of them favorable.

Still, even Madelynne would bet that the Queen Regent had hardly expected them to get along as they did, becoming sisters in all but blood and title.

"-will sit next to the Pope's cousin. He has no teeth...and speaks very quickly."

The laughter that burst from her lips was unplanned and echoed by each of the girls who desperately tried to smother the giggles. Mary herself leaned into Madelynne's shoulder, quieting the snickers that broke free as even the stern expression of the matron cracked, her lips lifting in a small smile as her eyes rolled heavenward.

"Very well then!" Her call to order broke over the girls and their laughter, gaining their attentions once more.

"I trust that all of your trunks have been delivered to the proper rooms. There are two trunks here, gifts from His Majesty to both Queen Mary and Princess Madelynne. Perhaps you will find something to wear tonight among them."

She gestured to a set of black trunks, each ornately decorated with golden filigree, that sat just beneath a broad windowsill.

"Should you have need of me, simply let one of your maidservants know. Until then, I'll be off." Madam Lench gathered her things, stepping toward the heavy oaken doorway. "I bid you all, good evening."

It was mere seconds after the door had settled back into place with a quiet snap, that each of the girls had bolted toward the oversized chests, tugging them toward the center of the room without even the help of manservants. They bounced eagerly on their toes, anxiously awaiting the moment that both Mary and Madelynne would open them.

"Gifts," Mary inquired, confusion lacing her tone. "From the King?"

Madelynne shrugged, her fingers already toying with the clasp on hers after tracing over the beautifully carved rendition of her name. It had been carved deeply into the stained wood, a wispy script that was enchanting.

"Perhaps as welcome gifts, to make up for the rushed introduction to Court?" She hummed, her green eyes flicking upward to meet those of the girls and her sister. "It is not as if we arrived in a traditional manner."

The moment she twisted the golden key the matron had supplied her with into the small keyhole, and the chest opened with a near silent snick, each of the girls gathered around let out murmurs of awe and gasps of astonishment. Within the chest were two trays, one attached to the inside of the lid so that it folded out, and one that was nestled inside, resting upon folded silks and furs. Tiaras and circlets rested snugly in the top tray, arranged in varying sizes and degrees of decoration, each glimmering with a mixture of diamonds and precious gemstones. The same could be said of the lower tray; necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings, brooches, and pendants all were arranged in an eye-catching display, nestled within silk and velvet.

"Oh, my..." Madelynne breathed, reaching out to trace soft fingertips over the glimmering emeralds and sapphires. "This is just- Mary, look!"

She turned to find her twin sister kneeling by her own chest, both Aylee and Kenna at her sides, cooing over an array of similar jewels. With a grin, she peered back into the packed trunk, gently lifting the bottom tray so that she could reach the regal gowns that were folded precisely, waiting beneath. One after another she pulled them out, passing them off to Greer and Lola who carefully shook them free to be spread out across one of the fainting couches. Half were designed with lighter colors; champagne, beiges and creams, blush pinks and gentle roses, lilacs and periwinkle blues. The others were rich in color; shades of royal purple and blue, ruby and crimson, shimmering gold and deep emerald green. Made of smooth silk or satin, rich wool and whimsical gauze; they were adorned with sparkling beads, silky lace, floral embellishments and fine embroidery. What must have been near twenty gowns lay over the furniture, another equal amount over a chair near Mary, turning the rooms into something resembling a dressmaker's shop. Near the bottom, an assortment of cloaks, shawls, and capes designed in matching or complementing hues and materials lay in wait for use, some made from fine velvet, others lined with fur.

"Are all of these dresses from Paris?" Aylee breathed in astonishment, standing so that she could smooth her hands over the fine fabrics.

Each girl did much the same, smoothing their hands over the beautiful designs after helping each other into them, so that they could model them for each other in hopes of picking for later that evening. Greer nodded in approval, assisting Madelynne in tying up the last few intricate ribbons upon a gown that was partially backless, a daring new design fresh from the King's most favored seamstress.

"Yes, every one," She confirmed, lifting the Princess' hand so that she could twirl in front of the mirror. "My sister-in-law wrote to me of the newest Parisian designs only a few weeks ago, the King must have been the first to order!"

Lola let out a giggle, sashaying from side to side as she emerged from behind a changing screen after two chambermaids had helped her into the chosen gown. "If Colin could see me, he'd marry me in a second," She proclaimed, showing off a glimmeringly beaded beige gown. "I look of age now, we all do!"

"Who is this Colin, hm?" Madelynne crooned as she sidled up to the brunette, twirling a curl around her finger playfully. "I've heard you mention him twice now, and have yet to hear just how it was that you came to meet him!"

Kenna let out a conspiratorial giggle, obviously teasing. "Oh yes, sweet Colin! The boy from Aberdeen with hair like sunshine!"

Lola opened her mouth to retort, only to be cut off by an excited Aylee who pushed her way into the conversation, lest the two be reduced to bickering over the likelihood of the Scottish boy waiting for their friend's return.

"You know what I would like to do?" She bounced on her toes, her clear eyes open wide in excitement. "Explore! We haven't been here since we were children, surely the castle has changed!"

The girls each echoed her desires, lifting their dresses in hand to rush after the shorter blonde, and Madelynne quickly slipped her bare feet into a pair of silken slippers, intent on following. Mary waved them off however, causing her sister to pause in her escape, lifting a sculpted brow in silent question. She backtracked, ignoring as the giggles and laughter of their friends disappeared down the corridor, coming to stand at her sister's side.

"Is everything alright, Mary?" She murmured, concern quieting her tone. "You don't want to tour the castle with us?"

The elder Stuart tipped her head to the side, flashing a vulnerable smile as she twisted her fingers in her lap, leaning into Madelynne's hand as she gently ran her fingers through her sister's raven colored locks.

"I wanted to visit our old chambers," Mary started tentatively, her dark eyes searching for approval that she truly did not need. "And, I thought, perhaps...visit Francis?"

Madelynne smiled brightly as she nodded, reaching to still her sister's nervous hands, squeezing one in her own as she agreed. "I think that is a wonderful idea, sister. Just, try to leave his legs out of it this time, yes?"

The Queen let out an indignant gasp, reaching out to swat at her younger sister, who was already scurrying away toward the open doors. Her giggles rang out through the room as she disappeared around the corner, leaving behind a smiling and blushing royal sister as she set out on her own adventure.

* * *

Finding the girls was something she soon deemed a lost cause, it seemed that the stone hallways and arches had swallowed Lola, Greer, Kenna and Aylee whole. Instead, Madelynne wandered the corridors unaccompanied, peeking in upon abandoned rooms and discovering ones filled to the brim with guests awaiting the night's festivities. There was many a time that she had to press herself up against the stone walls, aiming to remove herself from the paths of multiple servants and maids who were ferrying decorations and food alike from one part of the castle to another. It was after finding herself held hostage by yet another crowd of noblemen and their ladies, all who wished to know about the new resident Queen and Princess, she managed to escape to the gardens.

"If I am questioned about how I am enjoying Court one more time," She grumbled beneath her breath, kicking idly at a rolling pebble. "I have been here all of five hours, for pity's sake!"

The Scottish girl ambled along the path with little hurry, choosing one that was riddled with bush upon bush of roses bordering either side. Her fingers itched to reach out and stroke along the velvet-like petals, though she knew better, wishing to avoid striking a wayward thorn. Still, the sweet perfume relaxed her nerves, easing the small frisson of tension that had built upon finding herself surrounded by those that wanted to know her every secret.

Suddenly, a sharp and excited bark rang out across the peaceful stillness, overpowering the gentle sound of only the breeze, and the dim chatter from the castle courtyards.

Madelynne spun on her heel quickly, her gown flaring out as she turned, and squealed enthusiastically. She hurried forward, lifting the hemline of her dress so that she could sprint toward an obviously flustered pageboy. A strip of leather was wound around his palm and wrist, leading to the collar of a large ball of white fluff. The dog at his hand pulled at the leash, practically tugging the adolescent forward and nearly off his feet, in its haste to reunite with its owner.

"Perseus!" She called, laughing happily as she folded herself to her knees upon the clean grass, her arms outstretched to receive the bundle of wagging tail and panting tongue.

The dog was quite large, covered in a snow-white fur that was soft to the touch. The only bits of color that stood out on him was the inky black of his nose, the flushed pink of his tongue, and the clear grayish blue of his eyes, a unique trait that most did not share. A Great Pyrenees, gifted to her by her brother for both companionship and extra safety at the convent, much like the gray and black hound that belonged to her sister. She had named him _Perseus_ , after the hero in Greek Mythology, the son of a God and Princess who slew many a monster in his time. Considering he was like her own personal guard, she thought the name suited him aptly.

She had little time to brace herself as the overgrown puppy barreled right into her chest, sending the Princess to her back on the grass, in what was sure to be considered a move unbecoming of a royal. Madelynne had little care though, as Perseus set to work covering her body with his own, his thick tail thumping audibly against the ground. The pageboy let out an exhausted sigh, nearly panting through his words.

"Your canine, Your Highness," He breathed, aching to brace his hands against his knees. "Has arrived."

Madelynne giggled quietly, only just able to glance up at him from around the bulk that was Perseus perched atop her. "Yes, I can see, thank you. Did Stirling not accompany him in the same carriage?"

Catching his breath, the boy stood to his full height, his brow furrowed in slight confusion. "The hound? I believe another has delivered him to Her Majesty already, as I saw them together by the water's edge only moments ago."

He left her with a short bow after passing her the grip of the leather leash, only after she managed to escape from the clutches of her canine companion. Winding the strap around her wrist was really unnecessary, Perseus wouldn't stray too far from the girl's side, but she did it anyway after catching more than one wary glance as the behemoth of a dog followed its mistress in her search for her sister. She found Mary exactly where the pageboy had said she might be, sitting upon a boulder right at the water's edge.

"Sister!" She greeted, stepping onto the stone barrier, and reaching out a hand to bestow pets upon the excitable hound that sprung to her side. "Hello, Stirling. Mary, _what_ are you doing? You're going to get your gown wet!"

Her sister laughed in her joy, an obvious improvement from the anxiousness she had experienced earlier.

"Francis crafts swords, I saw them myself!" Mary chattered, gripping onto Madelynne's outstretched hand, there to help her back onto the grassy bank. "I thought I might bring him these, to decorate them with. What do you think?"

In her sister's hand lay a small pile of pebbles, ranging from white to black to tan, each of them smoothed to perfection by their time being pushed and pulled by the tide's gentle waves. Some were speckled with color, others clear with a cloudy wisp near the center. Madelynne reached forward, touching a finger against a particularly glittered one with a soft smile, before peering up at her sister.

"I think it sounds lovely," She agreed, patting her sister's wrist. "Why don't you give them to him now? I'll watch after Stirling for you."

Mary frowned, fiddling with the stones, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. "Are you sure, Maddy?"

"Of course, go! I wanted some fresh air, and I'm sure the pups could use a run," Madelynne grinned, unwinding Perseus' leash from her arm as she sought a place to sit.

Her sister sent her an appreciative smile before she grabbed for her dress with her free hand, setting out across the green with a purposeful stride. Madelynne shook her head with a quiet laugh, sinking down onto her sister's forgotten cloak to shield both her and the hem of her gown from the grass as she made herself comfortable, leaning back on one of her hands. She turned her face to the quickly sinking sun, watching as the gentle oranges and pinks spread out across the once blue sky. It wasn't long before the dogs returned to her, never having strayed far, and made themselves comfortable at her feet and side. The Princess took little notice as a pair of groundsmen made their rounds, lighting the first of the night's pyres to see by, while watching the water ripple across the horizon. Her fingers dipped and tangled into the soft fur of the dogs surrounding her, the rhythmic pattern of her petting mixed with the gentle sound of lapping water; the combination lulling her into a near trance as her mind quieted and calmed.

She could have sat there all night, long after the sun had been replaced by the moon, had it not been for the startling sound of Mary's enraged shriek echoing out over the pond-like cove.

Whipping around in surprise, the youngest Stuart watched with widened eyes as her Queen of a sister stomped toward the water, soon performing an act that was most un-queenly. Mary heaved her arm backward before throwing it forward, her clenched hand opening to release the pile of rock and pebble she had so proudly shown her less than an hour beforehand. Madelynne turned, just catching a glimpse of the stones disappearing into the murky depths with a loud, wet squelching pop.

Eyebrows arched high upon her forehead, Madelynne turned to her sister in silent question, waiting for Mary to explain her sudden fit of temper.

"He is such a...a... _a_ -" Mary stuttered, searching for the appropriate word to describe her feelings, Madelynne supposed.

"An ass?" She supplied, tipping her head to the side as Mary nodded firmly. "Are we speaking of the Dauphin?"

Mary crossed her arms tightly over her chest, her nails nearly biting into the soft skin of her forearms as she glared at the water. "He told me...he told me that _if_ I am to be Queen of France, I must learn that Kings do not answer to their wives."

It was silent between them for a moment, before she spoke again, this time much quieter, her tone sad and vulnerable.

"He was with someone, Maddy...I _know_ it."

An anxious ball of dread settled in the youngest Stuart's stomach, both from the hurt her sister suffered and the implications of what a preoccupied Francis could mean; for her sister, for herself, for her country. If Francis refused to be enamored with Mary, there was little chance that a wedding would be forthcoming. And no wedding meant no alliance, and no alliance meant little safety against England, for them _and_ for their people.

Before she could voice such concerns, however, the frantic barking of both Stirling and Perseus captured her attention. She turned to find both canines running for the edge of the forest, some hundred paces away, angry growls and snarls leaving their chests.

"Stirling-?" Mary called, confused. "Stirling, _no_!"

She lifted her skirts as she hurried after them, Madelynne lurching up from her place on the ground, heart beating rapidly in her chest as she discovered just how far Perseus had gotten from her. It wasn't that he was that far, really, but the forest edge looked dangerous; gloomy and dark, riddled with shadows and all manner of eeriness. She too grabbed up her skirts, hardly caring for her bare feet as she ran forward, chasing after her sister and pet.

"Perseus!" She snapped, her voice high and shrill. "Perseus, _heel_!"

He wasn't listening.

"Stirling-!"

"Mary, Madelynne?" A deep voice called out, hardly noticed by either girl. "No, Mary, Madelynne, _stop!_ "

"Perseus, heel _now!_ "

"Madelynne! Wait, wait! _No!_ " It continued, drawing closer still. "Mary!"

Unable to remain calm, she let out a shrill scream of the dog's name, calling him away from the shadows of the trees. " _Perseus_ , come back now! _NOW!_ "

The snowy furred canine halted in his tracks, his big head whipping around in time to spy the figure rushing up behind each of the girls, and took off at a sprint toward them. Just then, hands that were large and warm grasped hold of Madelynne and Mary's elbows, drawing gasps of surprise from each. They were spun around to face a body, taller than each of them, a pair of familiar silvery blue eyes peering down at them. Sebastian de Pointers stood before them, looking every part the King's son, and as if he might lecture them. He didn't get a chance though, before a feral snarling reverberated in their ears.

Had it not been for Madelynne's quick lunge, sending her stumbling into Sebastian's chest, it was likely he would've suffered a nasty bite to his left arm. As it was, he grappled with his grip on the youngest Stuart, clutching the Princess to his chest as she nearly fell when the massive dog almost threw himself at the intruder, her hand wrapped tightly around his collar.

"Shh, hush Perseus," She soothed, stroking the canine's head as she leaned into Sebastian's hold, unable to find her balance with both hands on her dog. "It's alright, we like him."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, before his face became serious once more, his eyes fierce as he stared down at them both. "Be that as it may; young girls- royals, Queens and Princesses -do _not_ leave the castle alone!"

Mary frowned, as Madelynne sighed, wrinkling her nose.

"But my...my dog-" Her sister fretted, glancing off into the darkened woods once more.

"Let him go," Sebastian commanded, his tone stern.

Madelynne shook her head softly, easing herself back into the proper posture as she peered up into his striking gaze, her brow furrowing as she noticed the haunted look there. "Sebastian, you do not understand, our brother gifted us these-"

"Do _not_ go into those woods!" He snapped, cutting her off and shaking the youngest Stuart girl slightly in his grip, his eyes darting from one to the other. "Do you hear me?"

Each girl quieted their protests, tipping their heads to the side in an obvious curiosity that was almost frighteningly similar.

"Why not? _What_ is in those woods," Mary inquired, turning back to the darkness. "Besides my dog, who I might have caught if you had not stopped me?"

In doing so, she missed the way that Sebastian's jawline flexed and clenched in his worry. He squeezed his eyes closed, some unexplained pain at her question, an uncomfortableness that was almost tangible upon the air. But Madelynne did not miss it as her sister did, her emerald orbs piercing into his face, meeting his the very moment that he reopened them. The elder boy licked his lips, his gaze holding her own as he cleared his throat, actively dodging her sister's full question.

"He will find his way back, I assure you," He soothed, turning to guide each girl away from the darkening trees. "There's food and warmth, who wouldn't want to be at the castle?"

Madelynne couldn't stop the scoff of derisive amusement at his statement, especially when she witnessed Mary's scowl of disagreement. Her sister hissed her admonishment in a low tone, their native language rolling off her tongue in hopes that the Frenchman wouldn't understand.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched ever so slightly, glancing between the two newly silent girls. "Except for, perhaps, you? Rather be at the convent, would you both? Eating porridge and trudging through the mud?"

"I quite like the way mud feels underfoot!" Mary snipped, pulling away from his grasp.

Madelynne laughed softly, bending to reattach Perseus' leash to his collar, lest the dog feel he should attempt to run off once more. "Yes, being barefoot is _quite_ freeing," She giggled, lifting her skirts just enough to teasingly dangle her bare foot for them both to see. "Have you not tried it?"

"Perhaps you'll both be sent back then," Sebastian threatened playfully through his chuckles, shaking his head before bestowing them each a wink. "For misbehaving."

"You're cheeky," Mary intoned, busying her fingers with securing her shawl tightly around her shoulders, as Madelynne giggled quietly at her side.

The boy hummed in agreement, turning to usher them each further from the water's edge. "And you're upset about more than your dog taking a little jaunt into the wild. What is it?"

"You should ask your brother," Madelynne snapped, unable to hold her tongue.

" _Maddy!_ " Her sister hissed, smacking at the girl's arm.

Sebastian glanced at them both, his expression melting from one of mischief and humor, to a clear sheen of wariness. "Ask him what, exactly?"

Madelynne opened her mouth to continue, unashamed to admit to the Dauphin's carelessness, when Mary jumped in, finishing the sentence for her. "Why he's such a moody, arrogant, ass."

Their male company snorted before he could help it, his features rearranging once more into ones of surprise and hilarity. It was doubtful any had called Francis such before, least of all to his brother's face. He nodded as his eyebrows inched up his forehead, his eyes glimmering with laughter that he obviously held back, the sound choked off in his voice as he finally spoke.

"We're half-brothers, by the way," He reaffirmed, his piercing eyes meeting the emerald ones trained speculatively upon him. "Nothing in common really, but our father. But I'll mention your discontent," He continued, switching his gaze back to Mary as she nodded. "-to Francis."

The Scottish Queen shook her head, narrowing her eyes before turning to make her way back to the castle.

"Don't bother."

"And I'll find your dog!" He called after her, watching as she strode away, before turning to peer down at the Princess. "I was away from the castle for mere hours, _what_ has happened?"

Madelynne bit her lip, her eyes resting upon her sister's retreating figure, taking note of the tension that held her shoulders stiff and her gait measured. She sighed lightly, her fingers finding the fur atop Perseus' head, threading through it in search of comfort the soft hairs could always provide.

"Your brother is not the most... _tactful_ , in the arts of women, is he?" She hummed, gazing up at the boy when he choked on nothing but air, his eyes wide and his face reddening. She laughed quietly, squeezing his arm in gratitude before she hurried after her sister, who had turned to wait for her.

"Until this evening, my Lord."

She missed the way he looked after her fondly, before turning to face the woods once more, a silent scowl upon his chiseled features.

* * *

The water in the bath was clear, sparkling against the candlelight, and steam wafted up from it slowly as the maidservant, the same one that had first taken her cloak, added yet another bucket of heated water to the smooth confines of the porcelain tub. Madelynne watched from a fur-covered chair, left only in her dressing gown, as the blonde girl pulled the stopper on a small vile. She leaned out over the water, allowing three drops of the perfumed liquid to hit the water's surface before replacing the top, and adding a handful of pink flower petals to the bath.

"What is that you're adding?" Madelynne questioned, her voice quiet in the calm atmosphere as she removed her bracelets and rings, placing them into a small dish on the vanity counter.

"Oil of Rose and Vanilla, for their scent, Your Highness," She held the bottle up with a smile, before gesturing to the petals resting on the water's surface. "And Geranium petals, for soft skin."

The Princess smiled softly, nodding her head in acceptance while she stood with the girl's beckoning. She hissed quietly as she dipped her fingers into the hot water, her bare skin adjusting to the temperature change. Lifting her arms, she allowed the girl to unlace the last of her dressing gown, shivering lightly as the material dropped, before stepping into the bathtub with the girl's help.

"I do not believe I caught your name...?" She inquired, letting out a sigh of contentment as the heated water enveloped her body, soothing her muscles from the days-long ride they had taken from the convent to Court.

Blinking in quiet surprise, the maidservant's hands stilled in their ministrations, combing through Madelynne's hair with a gentle and careful precision. Slowly, her eyes lightened, crinkling on the edges as a blinding smile overtook her features.

"I am Fleurance, Your Highness," She shared, her fingers returning to their work. "But many simply call me Fleur."

Eyes fluttering closed at the relaxing feel of hands working through her hands, Madelynne nodded in understanding. "Fleurance is a pretty name, one I have not heard often. You may call me Madelynne-"

"Oh, my Lady, I could _not_ -" Fleur protested, her eyes wide.

Madelynne sat up, reaching out to grasp the girl's fluttering hands, her nerves getting the best of her. It was obvious that this was her first time, being assigned to a royal guest, and she wished to ease that anxiety.

"When we are alone, please." She implored, squeezing the girl's hand in her own. "If you are to be my personal maid, I feel it is only right. I would not wish someone unfamiliar waiting on me so intimately."

Fleur swallowed visibly, her hands trembling lightly in the Princess' grasp, before she inhaled deeply and nodded firmly. Madelynne let out a happy laugh, one that made the girl smile in return, before sinking back down into the water so that she could continue working the soaps through her long, and wet, locks. The bath was a breeze after that, easing the tension from the youngest Stuart until she was all but boneless and nearly napping upon the bathtub's ledge. It was with Fleur's soft prompting that she dared to brave the cool air after being in the warm waters so long, a shiver wracking her spin before fluffy towels were wrapped tightly around her body. The maid had barely finished drying her off, the sash of her silky robe only just having been tied off, when a sharp knock heralded her sister's entrance.

Madelynne straightened in surprise, catching sight of the tense set to Mary's features. Placing a hand on her handmaiden's shoulder, she gently ushered the girl forward. "Fleur, could you set out my gown for the evening, please? The gold and champagne one, with the lace sleeves?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Fleur curtsied at the doorway, disappearing back out into Madelynne's personal chambers.

Mary was reaching for her sister before she had even finished speaking, her hands trembling and her eyes wide with fright. Madelynne laced their fingers together, leading her sister to the bench in front of her vanity and easing them down into it, before dipping her head and peering into her sister's vacant gaze.

"Sister?" Her whisper was nearly silent in the room, pleading. "Mary, what is it?"

"-wine."

Madelynne's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she squeezed her sister's hand in an attempt to rouse her. "What? Mary, I cannot understand you."

"Don't drink the wine," Mary gasped, her eyes flying open wide, meeting her sister's. "She said, _'Don't drink the wine'_ , I heard her."

"Who-"

"It was a _warning_ , Maddy." Her sister continued, her tone severe. "Tonight, we do not drink the wine. Promise me,"

Madelynne huffed out a breath, her eyes rolling heavenward as she attempted to quell the frustration as her sister babbled on. "Mary, what are you talking-"

 _"Promise me!"_

The near shriek that escaped Mary's lips startled her younger sister, causing the girl to jolt in place. Her eyes were wide, the green dulling as a knot of fear settled low in her gut. The sharp tang of copper spread across her tongue, the taste too late to warn her as her teeth broke the skin of her bottom lip where it was caught between them. She reached forward, running a soothing hand through Mary's hair as the older twin shook in place, nearly squeezing the blood from her sister's hands.

"Alright, Mary. We won't drink the wine. It's okay," Madelynne pulled Mary into her chest, tightening her arms around her Queen in soothing comfort. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

 _No editing Betas! Any mistakes are my own or_ the author's _. Anything driving you crazy? Let us know, we'll fix it! :D_

* * *

 **-Heavy Lies The Crown-**

 **Shipping Names: ** Oh goodness, **_CoffeeJunkie33_** came up with the loveliest of shipping names! We adore Baslynne and Sebaslynne! They're so cute! You did a great job!

 **Review Response:** Kate will be answering your reviews via my PM inbox, if you have an account and have PM's enabled. Others will most likely be addressed here, below the story!


	3. Two

**Author's Note:** Don't kill me...just enjoy 6,400+ words of Reign Fanfiction. Mhmm. As usual, support and feedback are always welcome! Yes, I know that I need to be better about updating. Gah!

 _ **Disclaimer: See Beginning Please!**_

* * *

 _"I will do what Queens do. I will rule."_

* * *

Francis stood before a full-length mirror, watching with very little care as his manservant brushed nearly invisible specks of lint from the ebony shoulders of his doublet and overcoat. His blonde curls were still damp, having only just emerged from his bathing chambers a mere quarter hour before, so that he might dress for a night of wedding celebrations he had no true desire to witness. It wasn't that he didn't love his sister, quite the opposite in fact, he adored Elisabeth. But witnessing her nuptials would only remind him of the heavy weight that set upon his shoulders, his own possible marriage always lurking in the shadows.

And with it, the guilt from treating the Queen of Scotland so poorly only hours before.

Powerful knocking sounded aloud from his door, a heavy hand against the wood, before a dull looking pageboy stepped in to announce a guest. Francis looked up, glancing over his shoulder as Sebastian sauntered through the doorway, already dressed in similarly dark finery, a teasing smirk upon his face.

"Bash?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow as he turned to his brother. "What are you doing here? Are you to be my escort?" Francis teased.

His cheeky statement garnered a round of chuckles from the eldest son of King Henry, though he shook his head from side to side. "I hardly think I am qualified for such a distinguished responsibility."

The Dauphin snorted quietly, nodding to his manservant as he stepped away. "Is everything ready?"

Sebastian nodded absently, fingers picking through a fruit bowl before snagging a handful of grapes.

"The banquet hall is set, the throne room is decorated and already filled to the brim with father's Lords, all wishing to earn his favor," He hummed, enjoying the sweetness of flavor on his tongue. "But that is not why I came calling. Tell me, little brother, what have you done to offend our Scottish residents so?"

Francis choked on the glass of wine he had raised to his lips, taking a leisurely sip. He sputtered into the cup, his clear eyes widening in surprise as he turned to his brother, who was clearly enjoying his predicament.

"Wha-?" His voice was scratchy, heavy with the need to cough once more, clearing his airways. "What do you mean, I have done nothing of the sort!"

The brunette had already thrown himself down into a rather comfortable chair, tossing first one leg and then the other over the arm, blinking up at Francis in what could only be described as something close to innocent nonchalance. The wicked gleam of humor twinkling in his uniquely hued eyes said differently though, telling the tale of knowing something his little brother did not.

"Oh, come now Francis, you can tell me!" Sebastian teased, leaning his head back into the cushion. "Perhaps I can manage to keep the fair Princess from stringing you up by your...well, you know."

Each of them winced.

Francis shook his head in confusion, collapsing onto a stool near to the chair Sebastian lounged in, tying up the laces to his boots as he did. "Madelynne? I don't understand, I have not even had the chance to speak with her, how could I have angered her so without even-"

"Did you really think Mary would not run to her after whatever spat you both shared?" His brother groaned, shaking his head.

The blonde boy groaned lowly, his eyes falling shut in a grimace as he dropped his head to his chest, his glass cradled carelessly in his fingers as he braced his arms on his knees. He should have known that Mary would make her assumptions, correct as they may be, despite his attempt to keep her away. She may have spent most of her life hidden away, but she was not so displaced from Court that she would not understand. He had been too harsh with her, too brash. Truly, it was in an effort to save them both the time and hassle, along with possible pain, but he had gone about it the wrong way in his panic.

Apparently, retribution would come in the form of a feisty princess, if his brother's words could be assumed correct.

Pinching the bridge of his nose lightly between thumb and forefinger, Francis dared to meet his elder brother's eyes, which were far too amused in his opinion. "She is angry then?"

"Which one?" Sebastian snorted, tipping his head back to swallow the last of his wine. "The woman you are to marry, or her sister who would give her life to protect her?"

The Dauphin groaned ever louder, dropping his head back on his shoulders.

"Frankly, both seemed ready to string you up by your bits." Sebastian snickered, standing to his feet before clapping a hand down on his brother's shoulder. "Come, brother. We have a sister to give away and you have a Scottish Queen's wrath to face."

"Bloody fantastic."

* * *

The fireplace crackled before Madelynne Stuart as she stood, one hand braced upon her abdomen and the other clutching at the back of a sitting chair, her manicured nails digging into the fur throw laid out along the top. She breathed in deeply, nearly wincing when one of Fluerance's pulls at the strings of her corset stole her breath away. As lovely as the finest Parisian fashions wear, she was beginning to wonder if they were not designed merely to torture the ladies who dared to slip into their silk and lace creations.

Eyes crinkled with sympathy, Fleurance reassured her new mistress. "Only one last row, Your High-"

"Fleur!" Madelynne almost panted in reprimand, trying to appear stern in the reflection of her dressing mirrors. "What did we agree upon?"

The young maidservant blushed several shades of pink in remembrance, nodding quickly as she tightened the last few strings and set the contraption with a perfectly tied off bow. "Madelynne, yes. It will just...take a bit of getting used to."

With an indulgent smile, the Scottish Princess nodded, letting out the air she had been holding in her lungs only moments previously, allowing her eyes to follow the line of curves and dips her body now displayed. As horrifying as it was to be squeezed into, she could not discredit the end result. Her breasts set high upon her chest, her waist dipped in temptingly, and the curve of her hip was more pronounced. Where Mary had always found fashion an entertaining, if not fleeting, concept; the youngest of the Stuart heiresses had always had a certain love for all things feminine and fashion related. She had little doubt that the gown she had chosen for the night - one that highlighted a palette of cream, golden, and champagne hues - would lie perfectly upon the accentuated stature of her body. At the same time it paid due gratitude toward her host, the King of France, and thanked him for his generous gift alongside the shelter he provided.

While she may not be the one in line to marry his son and further his lineage, she was still the Queen of Scotland's sister, and there would be plenty a time that she would find herself in the crosshairs. Paying such respects so early on, would hopefully set a positive tone.

Sitting upon the plush stool perched in front of an ornate vanity, she patiently waited as Fleurance swept a light layer of shimmering powder over her eyelid, gold dust she claimed, also a gift from the King and straight from Paris.

"Did he pick this all himself?" Madelynne chuckled, glancing upward as the blonde girl drew a line of kohl along her lid. "I can hardly picture a mighty royal, such as King Henry, picking out dresses for a group of girls."

Fleurance giggled quietly in return, shaking her head in denial as she lowered her voice, though they were the only two in the Stuart girl's chambers. "Heaven's no! If anyone was in charge of your gift, it was no doubt Mistress Diane. She often takes Holiday in Paris."

Humming lightly as she stood so that Fleurance could slip the gown over her body and fasten the intricate pattern of buttons, she idly stroked a single finger along the understated tiara that would soon be woven into her hair, a similar style from earlier in the morning as they presented themselves.

"And does Lord Sebastian often take holiday with her?" She questioned, emerald eyes sparking curiously in the reflecting glass.

Fluerance's brow wrinkled in confusion, glancing around to peer up at her mistress. "The King's bastard, my lady?"

Madelynne clicked her tongue in admonishment, cutting her eyes toward the blonde in the mirror as she smoothed down the layers of chiffon and silk. "I'd prefer to leave such derogatory terms outside of these rooms, Fluer. There is little sense in deeming a man lower in station, simply in part to circumstance of birth."

Her maidservant offered an apologetic, if not pleased smile in return, and shook her head in denial. "Of course, my lady. But no, Lord Sebastian does not usually take holiday with his mother. In fact, he is usually found around the castle, aiding the Dauphin and His Majesty in the duties of ruling the Kingdom."

Madelynne tipped her head to the side, contemplating the snippet of information as she absently watched while Fleurance fastened an elegant string of tiny diamonds around her neck, matching the ones that were strung throughout the strands of her richly colored hair. The blonde maidservant did not miss the far away look in her mistresses eyes, or the faint flush of pink that dared to darken her cheeks as she arched an eyebrow, tittering lightly.

"My, my, have you taken a liking to the King's eldest son, Lady Madelynne?" She teased, finishing off a small braid that secured the Scottish Royal's tiara in place.

The girl in question blushed a brighter shade of pink, one that swept down her neck, before swatting at the giggling maid with the back of her hand.

"Oh, hush you!"

* * *

Emerald green eyes had affixed themselves to the dancing couple, softening at the edges as they took note of the shy smile on the girl's face, and the soft look her new husband bestowed upon her as he twirled her around in a circle in front of all those she had ever known. Madelynne eagerly sipped at her goblet, nothing but crystal clear water held within, as she watched Princess Elisabeth and Prince Phillip dance their first of, hopefully, many dances together. The ceremony had been a long one, something she had forgotten in her time away at the convent, made only longer by the fact that these were royals being wedded and not the average Frenchman.

The cathedral had been warm, far more crowded than the open space provided by the ballroom, and more than once she had found herself wondering if the dress she had picked was the right choice. Stunning as it might have been, it felt as if she had been stuffed into an oven and left to cook. It was only with Mary's constant pinches to the back of her hand that she had remained upright and attentive, or seemingly so, she couldn't repeat a word of the nuptials.

Blissfully, she had requested a goblet of water to the first servant she had laid eyes upon after entering the ballroom, and the cool liquid was like nothing she could even attempt to explain on her parched throat. She would have given up even the tiara upon her head in exchange for the fresh ambrosia that was the water in her cup, and without a single complaint too.

As the music reached a crescendo before coming to a close, she clapped politely, a genuine smile curling upon her lips. That smile transformed into a small gasp as a sudden hand clamped down upon her elbow, nearly yanking her to the side. For a moment, her heart thudded painfully in her chest, a flash of terror-stricken faces and blood staining pale skin flashing before her eyes. With her next breath however, she recognized the cool touch of her twin sister, and her gaze flitted away from the happy couple and to that of her obviously exasperated sister.

"Where have you been!" Mary hissed, dark eyes glancing around the ballroom, filled with the light chords of another song and the chatter of those who conversed with their meal. "And what are you drinking! Maddy, I warned you-"

The Scottish Princess gripped her sister's hand, squeezing it tightly as she too glanced around, hoping that a passerby had not noticed Mary's blatantly erratic behavior.

"Sister! You must not make such a scene," Madelynne murmured lowly, soothingly. "I have been in your line of sight all evening and it is but water."

Mary, understandably paranoid after her apparent visit and subsequent warning against ingesting the wine that evening, yanked at the younger girl's hand, peering into the shined silver in an attempt to see for herself. When nothing but her own reflection greeted her upon viewing the sloshing liquid, she gave her twin sister and apologetic grimace.

"The girl," She muttered, her dark eyes flitting about before coming to rest on Madelynne's. "Her warning..."

"Is one that we are heeding," Madelynne finished, arching an elegant eyebrow while observing those dancing, a smile curling her lips when she spotted a head of dark hair twirling his newly wedded sister about. "That is all we can do. Now," She clapped, gesturing toward a group of French Nobleman who would soon be upon them as she almost snickered. "Smile pretty and play your part, Your Grace."

The youngest Scottish Royal had intended to escape, hoping to both spare herself the tedious boasting of the French Court and take a moment to lay eye on the many guests in case someone stood out to her, but it was for naught. Before she could turn her head, Madelynne felt as her chest bumped that of another's, almost managing to lose her grip on the silver cup in her hand in the process. She gasped sharply, on hand flying to grasp at the elbow of the arm that had found itself about her waist, keeping her on her feet and her dignity intact. Her fellow victim of happenstance groaned lowly, most likely because she found herself standing upon his toes, and she nearly squeaked in apology before her eyes rose to find a head of silky blonde curls and clear blue eyes smiling down at her.

"Your Highness," The Dauphin of France, her sister's betrothed, intoned as a smirk curled his lip.

Madelynne's lips thinned, and her brow arched, "Francis."

His eyes widened slightly, glinting with amusement, even has his eyebrows arched in an outward display of surprise. It had been many a year since he had given her leave to address him so familiarly, and even longer since a person had dared to do so without permission. Sebastian was right, she was a fiery little thing. Her eyes glittered with challenge, though she stood at nearly a head and a half shorter than he.

"I do believe you are standing upon my foot, my lady," He teased, laughter heavy in his tone.

Glancing down, she eyed the way she stood on his toes and shrugged innocently, "So it would seem."

The Princess did not move.

Francis chuckled lowly, the sound kept just between them, a rumble that vibrated deep within his chest. In turn, the sound carried into the hand she had braced upon him in hopes of not tripping over her own feet, sending warmth rushing through her as she fought in vain to not smile in return. She wanted to be angry with him over the treatment of her sister, but it was altogether impossible with him gazing down upon her the way he was, as if she had brought more amusement than he had seen in some time. Staring up into the clear oceanic eyes, Madelynne could understand how it was that Mary found herself still ensnared within the Dauphin's enchantments. The emotion shone through, peeking playfully from his gaze, and the hue itself was one that she found quite pleasing. So lost was she, the sound of her name did not pierce her consciousness.

"-lynne, Madelynne!"

The girl in question spun around, taking care to remove her foot from the Crown Prince's foot beforehand, quickly finding the dark, questioning eyes of her sister who had apparently been calling for her. She closed in on her younger sister, slipping her arm through hers, their fingers entwining.

"Did you not hear me call for you?" Mary murmured, allowing her gaze to briefly flick over that of her betrothed, before meeting the emerald gems that were her sister's eyes.

"I was speaking with Francis," Madelynne hummed, laughing quietly as her sister's eyes widened, darting around. "For pity's sake, Mary! We grew up together, it is perfectly acceptable-"

"Your sister is right, Your Grace," Francis agreed, her lips curled upward in what could only be considered an indulgent grin.

Mary frowned slightly, unsure of the amusement the two shared. "Be that as it may, I am in need of my sister, if you do not mind."

The Dauphin bowed before the Scottish Royals, flicking his curls from his eyes before giving Mary a somber gaze and a nod of his head. He was gone as quickly as he had appeared, and Madelynne found herself alone with her sister, whose grip and grown ever tighter on her hand. She did not get the chance to address her Queen's concerns however, as the twins once again found themselves overrun with members of French Court, each one looking to out-boast the other in an attempt to impress. Madelynne found herself cementing a polite smile upon her face, endeavoring to not break out in a fit of giggles as Kenna made faces at her from just around the shoulder of one man, no small feat. Even with Mary pinching the back of her hand from time to time, she was certain she would fail. Already, she had been holding onto her laughter so tightly, it almost made it hard to breathe.

It was only with Alyee's support that she was still standing, to be sure.

Her salvation came in the form of a surprising interruption, that of Colin, the boy whom Lola had been mooning over since their arrival. Madelynne's brow furrowed in confusion upon his interjection into the noblemen surrounding them, his hands weighed down with three goblets of what was no doubt wine, and his eyes set firmly on her sister.

"Your Grace," The boy greeted, his voice sounding tight in his throat. "Your Royal Highness. Beautiful evening, is it not?"

The Princess widened her eyes, surprise dousing her veins as the blonde boy seemed to have only eyes for her sister. Beside her, she could feel Mary stiffen in confusion, and poor Aylee let out a shocked gasp as Colin dipped down to one knee, taking Mary's hand to kiss. Madelynne's gaze turned elsewhere, searching for the girl who should have been at the Scottish boy's side, only to find Lola staring right back at her. The brunette's face was stunned, her eyes wide and laced with hurt, her complexion pale as her freckles stood out even more over the bridge of her nose.

Unease rippled through Madelynne, made only that much stronger as she too found her hand snatched up, dry lips pressed upon them and hazel eyes peering up at her.

"Let us raise a glass!" Colin retook his feet, urgently pressing the goblets of wine into the grasp of each Stuart girl. "To the happy couple!"

His sentiment was echoed by those around them, and while Madelynne found herself the slightest bit amused, it was Mary's sudden death grip on her hand that drew her attention. As the boy became flustered and quickly excused himself, Madelynne drew closer to his sister, easily catching her trembling whisper.

"-the wine…" Mary trailed off, turning dark and frightened eyes on that of her sister.

Sinking her teeth down into her lip, the Princess glanced up hurriedly, relieved to find that the noblemen had turned to each other, chuckling over the boy's antics. Alyee was peering across the room, a strained smile frozen upon her lips, watching as Lola and Colin shared a heartbreaking look, before the blonde boy disappeared within the crowd. It was plenty of time for Madelynne to gather both cups of wine, stealthily depositing them upon the tabletop at their backs, before pushing them behind a beautiful, and quite large, arrangement of flowers.

"Now," Madelynne breathed, turning back to her Queenly sister, but not without catching the betrayed expression upon her friend's face. "You need to fix this."

"What?" Mary asked, her tone high with both shock and stress.

"Fix _this_!" Madelynne hissed, gesturing toward one of her sister's closest confidants. "Lola has just seen the man she loves, her beau, kneel before us and bestow kisses upon our hands while he behaves as if she does not even share the same air we breathe!"

Her sister whipped around, finding herself on the receiving end of a look filled with both hurt and anger. "Oh, Lola. No-"

" _See_!" Madelynne exclaimed, shaking their youngest friend from her stupor.

Mary nodded emphatically, reaching over to grip the blonde girl's hand in addition to her sister's. "Alyee, I want to go dance!"

"What!?" Alyee gasped, positively scandalized. "You cannot dance alone, neither of you!"

Both Scottish Royals giggled together, somehow managing to speak at the same time and in the same tone, as the twins were sometimes known to do. It was both delighted and mischievous, lighthearted given the events that had occurred only moments before. "We won't be alone!

Madelynne rushed forward behind her sister, already shedding herself of the heels that donned her feet as she grasped Greer's hands once the honey blonde reached out for her. The coolness of the floor sent a pleasant zap of sensation up her spine, and she smiled brightly, looking up at her friend as the girl shook her head.

"What are you and Mary-" Greer protested, though she was left to speak through her laughter.

Kenna suddenly appeared by their sides, nearly toppling the Princess, causing the girl to let out a peel of giggles that drew many eyes, including a pair of stunning blue-silvers. She shook her head, dipping down to set her heels aside neatly, only to huff when both Mary and Lola simply tossed theirs atop her own.

"Shoes, off!" Madelynne demanded sternly of both her closest friends, though it was pointless as her giggles broke through. "We are dancing!"

Their laughter echoed off the vaulted ceilings, and as the musicians took up their instruments once more, Madelynne found her hands gripped by both Greer and Kenna as they darted forward behind their Queen, who encouraged a hesitant Lola and practically dragged Alyee behind her. Their two groups soon joined, creating one large circle as they skipped, hardly caring as the shocked and amused eyes of the French Court lay upon them. Mary broke from the circle, centering her attention on Lola only, and Madelynne was quick to close the space, twirling on her toes and forcing the other girls to echo her movements in turn. They too split, leaving Madelynne and Kenna together, both of which took turns spinning and twirling the other.

"This..." Madelynne called, almost breathless. "-is glorious!"

Kenna giggled in return, once more joining hands with Greer, and tugging the Princess along. They all twirled once more, slipping beneath the others arms, almost failing to notice as many of the French young ladies joined them, twirling about in small groups of two and three. Madelynne found herself with Mary once more, their fingers entwined together as they spun in circles, while the other girls skipped and twirled around them. Madelynne giggled as she lifted both arms above her head, fingers reaching for the ceiling, watching in delight as the skirts of her gown spun out around her, glittering in the candle and firelight.

She allowed her head to drop back, her hair flowing down in gentle waves, and her green eyes sweeping about the room. It seemed lighter, somehow, happier for the laughter and spark of life their dancing had brought to the somber affair. Pleased, she looked toward her sister, finding the dark haired girl enamored with whomever she was staring at. Madelynne's lips tugged upward as she breathed deeply, her eyes following the same path, expecting to find the Dauphin waiting at the edge of the dancers.

He was not.

Breath caught in her lungs, it was as if she had ceased breathing and her stomach had dropped to her feet, when she noticed that instead of Francis' blonde curls waiting, it was a head of dark, silky strands. It was not Francis that her sister was looking to with stars in her eyes, but Sebastian.

Madelynne swallowed thickly, her spinning long forgotten as her eyes travelled back and forth between the two.

It was on the third pass that her eyes caught another's; bright, clear blue framed by blonde curls. Francis. And he looked even less pleased than she felt which, dimly, she thought might be a bit of progress from earlier on in the morning. Her fingers curled into the silken folds of her dress and she stepped forward to break their gaze, unwilling to name the ugly feeling that had bubbled up within. Truly, there was little she could do, but that didn't stop the desire to put a stop to whatever was occurring, and it seemed that the blonde she had shared the look with, felt the same.

The sudden volley of feathers raining down upon those gathered to dance drew her attention, however.

She chuckled weakly as one landed on the tip of her nose, making her scrunch it as she nearly sneezed. Lifting her arms outward, she spun once more, unable to stifle her giggles as a whirlwind of feathers rose up around her, making the girls shriek with laughter as they were assaulted with the ticklish things once more. Madelynne breathed in deeply, glancing up from the tiny mountains of fluff, and nearly choked on her breath as she was faced with a smoldering blue-silver gaze.

It was Sebastian, this time, that was caught peering back at her. He had taken a step forward, almost as if he wanted to cross the open space, and she found her breath coming in rapid heaves. She pressed her hand just beneath her bust, wetting her lips with her tongue as she gazed back at him, lost in his gaze. It heated her to her very core, stole the breath from her lungs even as she worked to replace it, and quite possibly forced her heart to nearly beat right through her lips. She had never shared such a simple, yet no less exquisite, experience with another man before. Granted, she had spent most of her adolescence in a convent, but that made little difference. She was positive the ground trembled beneath her feet, that the stars above had been realigned with just the look they shared to blame.

The sudden parade of the newly wedded Royals and their servants interrupted the exchange, leaving Madelynne breathless as the edges of her vision blurred. She stumbled back, letting out a quiet gasp when cool hands made contact with the skin of her bare arms.

"Madelynne!" Greer cried out, steadying the girl. "Are you quite alright?"

Her throat was parched, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, but she nodded anyway as she gulped in air.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should return to your chambers and you can lie down-" The honey-blonde fretted, slipping a hand through Madelynne's elbow.

They were interrupted by a giggling Kenna who snuck up behind them, winding her arm through the Princess' before linking their fingers together and leaning in, making sure to capture Mary's attentions while she was at it. "You cannot leave now!

"Look!" Lola interrupted them, pressed into Mary's side. "Phillip and Elisabeth are leaving!"

"It's time for the consummation," Kenna replied teasingly, squeezing Madelynne's fingers between her own. "The ritual, the ceremony, the mystery..." She nearly purred against the Stuart girl's ear, tightening her grip. "Aren't you curious?"

Madelynne had little time to reply as the spirited girl yanked her forward, darting after those who had vacated the reception, slipping the girls between people skiffully so that they might disappear within the crowd, not to be followed. Her stomach flipped excitedly as she glanced back only once, just long enough to catch Mary and Francis staring at each other as her sister was hauled away by a seemingly reserved but obviously curious Lola. And the silver-blue eyes of Sebastian, waiting to catch hers.

The wink he gave as a parting gift sent tingles rippling down her spine.

* * *

 _"Shh, hush! We don't want to be discovered before we've even seen anything!"_

Six girls dressed in layer upon layer of fine cloth and material spilled into a slim corridor, one which shared a wall with the chamber that the new couple would be sharing for the evening. While one wall was bare, the other boasted of ceiling to floor curtains, thick and heavy, hanging upon sturdy iron rings. Behind them lay a screen build into the stone, obviously used for observation to the happenings inside. Madelynne nearly shrieked as the knowledge assaulted her mind, squeezing Kenna's hand within hers to the point of pain.

"This is where they are watched from!" She hissed, groaning as the wildchild pulled her along. "We will be found out!"

Kenna scoffed lowly, parting the curtains just enough to peek inside, a smile curling her lips as Madelynne caught a glimpse of a ladies maid bustling forward with a dressing gown. "We will not! The witnesses are few enough that they are already waiting inside."

"You mean, they actually watch them...you know!" Alyee gasped, her tone almost outraged.

Madelynne rolled her eyes, pressing herself shoulder to shoulder with Kenna and offering a teasing smile to her sister as Mary came up alongside her. They each had long ago been taught that privacy was of little matter when there was royal blood in your veins, even when it came to such delicate things as consummation of a marriage.

"It's a tradition for Royals," Greer soothed, patting the youngest blonde on the shoulder. "Did you not pay attention during your governess lessons?"

Aylee glared, placing her hands on her hips, her pale cheeks flushed a deep red. "Well, we are not allowed! I know that!"

"Don't you want to know what you're in for someday?" Kenna teased her sister playfully, leaning around Madelynne's shoulder. "With your Francis?" She gave the Scottish Queen a wink before nearly brushing her lips against the Princess' ear as she whispered. "And possibly you, with Sebastian. Don't think I didn't see that look you shared-"

"Are we going to open the curtains or not?" Lola suddenly interrupted, surprisingly impatient for one who judged so easily.

The curtain rings jangled together as Kenna peeled back the heavy fabric, making Madelynne wince, though butterflies filled her stomach the moment that the room came into view. An ornate bedroom that featured many a candle, and one very large bed. It sported a canopy that was closed on three sides, the one that would fall at the foot of the bed still tied back, providing a few for those selected to witness the consummation. The Cardinal murmured prayers lowly, blessing the marriage bed as he walked the room, the wispy curls of incense lying thickly upon the air. Elisabeth was surrounded by her ladies, each of which diligently and carefully undressed her, until she was left in nothing but her underthings as they slipped the dressing gown over her shoulders. Her hair was brought down, her jewelry and crown removed, and she was turned for the inspection of the witnesses before her.

Madelynne bit her lip, her stomach curling at the idea of being put on display for so many.

Her sister scoffed, obviously annoyed and no doubt anxious about the thought of completing the ritual herself in the near future.

The resounding thud of the bedroom door shutting caused each girl to duck quickly, each frightened they had been caught out, observing where they shouldn't be. A thrill of adrenaline rushed through Madelynne's veins, leaving her fingers almost trembling, and her throat unbearably dry. Green eyes found the new addition to the ceremonial bedroom, tracking Phillip as he strode confidently forward, embracing Elisabeth without a second's pause. He slipped his hands under his new bride's dressing gown, seeking to both reassure and distract her from the onlookers in the room with them. It was utterly clear that the two adored each other, their soft expressions making Madelynne's heart twinge sharply in her chest.

They were royal, yet they shared affection, perhaps even love.

She wanted that.

Phillip guided Elisabeth backwards, easing her toward the plush mattress, and Madelynne found her heartbeat doubling in tempo. Her fingers curled around the ledge of the observation window as she watched, entranced with his gentle touches upon his anxious bride. So softly, it was almost missed among those listening in, she could hear him whisper.

 _"We are the only ones who matter here."_

The Scottish Princess had to quiet her own gasp, something delicious twisting within her stomach as he uttered the words, and pushed his bride backward onto the bed. She bit down on her lip while she looked on, her chest heaving against the suddenly stifling heat in the room. When had it gotten so hot? Was it before or after the couple had disappeared behind the canopy, becoming nothing more than shadows to be observed. She watched on as the shadows played out across the material; the obvious motion of the gown's hem being raised, he sudden lurch forward by Phillip as he pressed his lips to what she could only assume was now bare skin, the cry that Elisabeth uttered, somewhere between pleasure and pain.

Madelynne pressed her trembling fingers to her mouth, quieting the sound that threatened to spill from her lips.

She was not the only one affected.

As the moans in the bedroom grew in passion and occurrence, Mary leaned ever closer, the tip of her nose almost touching the screen. Kenna stood at her side, the tops of her breasts even more visible as she nearly panted, her chest swelling at the hemline. It was Aylee who made a sound, a sharp gasp that was a borderline squeak, making Madelynne freeze in place, green eyes darting toward the stern faces of those witnessing.

"Aylee!" She hissed, turning to nearly glare at the younger girl, the enthralling spell broken.

"Let's go," The youngest demanded, snatching Lola's hand as she passed, raising her voice when she approached the threshold to the nook, forcing the other girls to vacate with the louder sound that might lead to their discovery. "Come on!"

" _Chicken..._ " Madelynne muttered, fingers entwined with her sister's as they rushed from the room and disappeared around the corner, just as a door opened further down the hall.

When they came to the far entrance and the many flights of stairs leading up and away, deeper into the castle, she paused to throw a cautionary glance over her shoulder. Aylee had abandoned them before they could even make it into the atrium, the bedding ceremony too much for her to cope with, apparently. The other four girls prepared to rush up the main staircase together, but it was Madelynne's hushed whispering that stalled them.

"Wait, wait!" She demanded, pulling on the back of Greer's dress, much to the honey blonde's disdain. "We were seen leaving the ballroom altogether-"

"And?" Kenna questioned, impatient to be away from where they were not to be.

" _And..._ " Madelynne drew the word out, arching an eyebrow at her cheeky friend. "It would do us little good to be found rushing away together!"

While the other two girls remained partially confused, it was Mary who nodded quickly, urging the two onward in different directions. "Madelynne is right! Go, before anyone sees us. Breakfast will be in our chambers in the morning!"

The Princess quickly split off from her sister without another word, the silent agreement to meet back in the lounge of their chambers one almost felt between the two girls. While Mary took to a set of stairs, no doubt heading back toward the ballroom, Madelynne chose a different route. She stayed on the lower floors, hoping to steal away through the shadowy corridors until she reached the general area that her rooms were located. Once there, she would quickly make her way up the necessary steps, and find herself right where she needed to be, without a single soul knowing any wiser.

Unfortunately, the hand that suddenly darted out from within the shadows, previously hidden behind a thick tapestry, hinted otherwise.

Madelynne's eyes grew wide, the green glinting dangerously in the candlelight as she skidded on her heels, her lips already parting to let out a scream that would no doubt draw every attentive ear for a few corridors down. But the chance never came.

The very beginnings of the piercing sound were smothered as a second hand appeared in her line of sight, clapping down firmly over her lips, the grip surprisingly gentle for such a firm hand. The first had latched on to her forearm, long fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist and refusing to break grip as it gave a hearty yank, drawing her closer toward the small gap between stone and rich materials. The raven-haired girl fought, struggling against the hold on her that was dragging her back toward a hidden passage in the corridor, just managing to catch her accosterr's shin with her heel, if the hissing curse was anything to go by.

It hardly mattered.

Even with all her struggling, muffled shrieks and grasping desperately at the stone wall included, the hands still managed to wrestle her back into the shadows of the hidden hallway...and Madelynne Stuart disappeared from sight.


End file.
